Danger Red: The Red Knight Arises
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: Overshadowed by the awesomeness of her brothers, Candace asks the Mysterious Force for a chance at her own greatness, and after a sign of lightning, gains super powers that she decides to use as a hero. But Being a hero is more complicated than she thinks.
1. Prologue

_**Danger Red: The Red Knight Arises**_

**Summary:** Overshadowed by the awesomeness of her brothers, Candace asks the Mysterious Force for a chance at her own greatness, and after a sign of lightning, gains super powers that she decides to use as a hero. But Being a hero is more complicated than she thinks.

**Disclaimer:** PnF belong to Swampy and Dan.

* * *

**~*Danger Red Prologue*~**

The night was strangely clear in the city of the Tristate area, yet everything was still. Streets that should have been filled with cars and the occasional suicidal fool were empty. Sidewalks were just as barren. Not even the animals wandered them. It was all as if some strange, mysterious force had warned everyone before hand to stay away from the area at the time.

If the odd soul had wandered there the would have seen a pile of dark smoke appear in the center of the street, smoldering as if someone had poured acid on it. Suddenly a green light glowed from it and from the light and shadows crawled several balls of flame and a tall, stick like thing that could only be called a 'thing.' It sphere head turned down the road and began to drag it's shadow-like limbs behind it, leaving a 'glop' sound with every step. The balls of flames had grown limbs and were following the stick thing while bobbing up and down like lanterns.

Their purpose was unknown even to them, but whatever it was they were determined to serve it.

However they weren't alone.

"Hold, right there spooks!" They stopped and looked up. A top a building stood the form of a girl (as she wasn't yet curvy enough to be a woman). Through a skin tight ribbon like mask she watched the fiends and smirked.

"Do you think you can cause trouble in my city on my watch?" she taunted. "You ghouls are sooo busted!" The 'thing' responded immediately by dropping its googey mall and unleashing a green laser that shot towards the masked teenager. In turn, the girl flipped into the air dodging the blast. A grin like a cat on her peach colored skin, a bright red light appeared around her and she vanished in the air just as the roof exploded behind her.

When she reappeared she was on the ground right behind the thing.

"Hi!" she brought up her right leg and delivered a swift spin kick _through_ the stick thing's body. In same motion she brought the knee from the same leg on to one of the fire minions. She quickly discovered _why _this was a mistake.

"Ow! Ow! Crap! Crap! CRAP!" The girl cursed as she rolled on the ground, her knee on fire. The minions all laughed as they watched the scene. The fire went out eventually, but her knee was badly burned. She growled in humiliation as the fireballs continued to laugh.

"Grr...! You! Laugh at this!" Her eyes glowed a violent red as they caught a fire hydrant. She ripped her arm up and the hydrant blasted like a rocket into the air followed by a stream of water. The girl gritted her teeth.

"Alright! You're going down!" She clenched her fists as she focused on grabbing the water. _'C'mon! C'mon!' _The water swiveled in the air as a red light surrounded it, for a second it appeared she had a hold on it. "Ha! Yes!" She didn't notice that her own body started to glow until her skin became transparent allowing any odd bystander to see her skeleton. Suddenly a sharp pain filled her cranium, so intense that it felt as if a pike had been stabbed in her brain.

"Ah!" The water broke away from from her and began to rain around her. She sat there glumly as she became drenched. "_Perfect_." she muttered.

The fire minions all laughed before the water drenched them as well. This extinguished them as they were all made of fire.

"Ha! All part of the plan!" the girl mocked, standing in her damp clothes. "That's what you get when you mess with-" Before she could celebrate, the broken form of the stick think stood in the shape of a pure black blob. It lashed out and caught the girl from behind and slammed her into the solid brick wall of a store. She let out a gasp of pain. She looked up in terror as it raised it's arm which then morphed into a spear. Before it could strike however, it was crushed when a hydrant blasted down from space seemingly out of nowhere. The beast let out a high pitched squeal as it exploded over the streets in globby explosion.

The girl blinked in shock, her breath matching her heart beat as she worked to calm both. Then she smirked victoriously.

"Ha! Take that!" she said. She plucked her long red hat from the ground and wrung it out before placing it back on her head. "After all, you should know better than to mess with _Danger Red, the Red Knight of the Tristate area_!"

_Awesome, huh? This is just a taster of what my life's been like lately! I used to be be just Candace Flynn, Phineas and Ferb's older sister, but thanks to the power of the Mysterious Force I am now Danger Red! The flame of the night, and buster of baddies everywhere! To top it off? I have awesome psychic powers!_

_Some of you may be wondering how I managed to become the awesomeness I am now? Well, I'll tell you!_

_It all began..._

**~*End of Prologue*~**

* * *

Sorry I took this down before, but I saw that I had posted the wrong one and then I had to make changes due to recent episodes.

Please review! If not because you like the story, then because it's my birthday please?


	2. Chapter 1

Danger Red: The Red Knight Arises

Summary: Overshadowed by the awesomeness of her brothers, Candace asks the Mysterious Force for a chance at her own greatness, and after a sign of lightning, gains super powers that she decides to use as a hero. But being a hero is more complicated than she thinks.

Disclaimer: PnF belong to Swampy and Dan.

* * *

**~*Chapter 1: Strange Occurrences*~**

It all started like any other day; her brothers had done something utterly amazing, but it had completely vanished before her mom saw it making her look like a idiot.

Candace's shoulders slumped forward and her head fell in between them. Of course things turned out this way. They always did. The universe absolutely _hated_ her after all.  
"Candace!" her mother called after a few minutes. "Come join us!" Candace let out an irritated sigh.  
"_Not now mom_!" She called back. Then in a more dejected she added, "I'm not in the mood." She turned and started walking down the street, shoulders hunched in a look of defeat. She was a block down the street before she heard the storm clouds above. "Ugh! Perfect timing."

Yes, the mysterious force had decided once again to make her brothers king and her the fool.

"It's not fair!" she complained to thin air. "Phineas and Ferb can switch the moon with the sun and never get caught while if I even _jaywalk_, I get a traffic ticket and a court summons with the possiblity of jail time! Every single day it's one thing after another! But do Mom and Dad see it? _No._ Do they get in trouble? _No!" _Candace let out growl as she folded her arms in irritation. Squrriel were watching her insanity as they scurried the trees to get away from her. "You know what? It's the Mysterious Force! It's out to get me! It's _always_ been out to get me! Ever since I was a kid, I could never get away with _anything!_ Whether I was running away from the day care or just trying to have a little fun!"  
Candace bit her lip. She knew they didn't mean it, but when her _little_ brothers succeeded where she constantly failed, it made her so inferior and worthless. What was worse? They didn't even try! They just did everything like it was nothing. While even Candace tried her hardest, it never turned out as wonderful as it did for them.

Candace clenched her fists as her blood pressure raised. _It wasn't fair_! Why did the universe conspire against her and not her brothers? Candace was sure she could be special too if… oh, who was she kidding?

"There's nothing special about me. And never will." She muttered. Then she growled. "Ugh! THIS ISN'T FAIR!" she yelled, at the sky as if that was where the mysterious force was hiding. "You give them everything, but you just taunt me! At the very least you should be fair and even the playing field somehow! C'mon! Give just gimmie something-"

There was a large flash of lightning in the background and everything changed forever. Leading to her brightest and darkest moments, moments that she would go out of her way to forget.

* * *

A few months later, Candace and her friend sat in her room doing what teenagers do.

"Whoa! Look at that! It's so... stylish." Stacy said as Candace showed her the strange scar on her back. It looked like a bright red tree of some sort, but Phineas and Ferb called it a 'Lichtenberg' or a lightning tree.

Candace scoffed.

"It's awful!" she whined. "If Jeremy ever sees it he'll think I'm hideous and dump me!" Stacy sighed at her friend's dismay. It was nice and sad to know that a little thing like an attack from mother nature wouldn't be enough to change her obsessive personality.

"I think you should be more focused on the fact that you were hit by _lightning_ and _survived_!" she said. Candace grumbled as she waved this off.

"I've been hit by lightning before!" she scoffed, almost rudely as she yanked her gray sweat shirt down. "And everything else for that matter!" But this was the first time she had last repercussions; Her body hurt like hell, her head burned like hell, and she felt like hell. Basically she was in a world of hell. Stacy scowled slightly, but didn't comment.

"Well, this time you almost didn't!" she said instead. "You were missing for a whole week! We were all really worried until the police found you!" Candace rolled her eyes.

She had absolutely no idea what had happened; one moment she was on the sidewalk, the next she was in a hospital, feeling...empty and numb, which was worse than pain. The doctors claimed she had been struck by lightning. Her family told her that after the police found her, she was out for a month at least. Candace didn't remember it and honestly, she didn't want to. She tried once, but it made her head worse; and it felt like she was opening doors she was supposed to, so she stopped. However, her mind needed to think about something and so it usually thought of something like this;

"Yeah, everyone was so worried that it took a _whole week_ to find me!" she muttered. After she said it, Candace realized that was too cruel and so did Stacy.

"Candace, that's not fair! Everyone searched EVERYWHERE for you! Phineas and Ferb were panicked and worried themselves sick until you were found!" she snapped. "What's with you today? Yeah, you're usually crabby, but now you've got your pinches out!"

_'Crabby?' _Candace frowned.

Maybe it was unfair, but she felt that if Phineas and Ferb could build a portal to mars, send a planet into space with a giant spring, travel around the world in one day, and every other logic defying thing, how could they _not_ find her right away?

It was harsh, but apart of her wondered if they were _really_ looking, if they really cared? It hurt, but Candace actually thought that sometimes the family didn't want her, like she was an outsider and this whole thing didn't help.

She knew they loved her, but she wondered if they _wanted_ her sometimes.

She felt guilty for thinking this, especially when she saw their worried faces looking up at her and hugging her as if they were sure she'd vanish, but she still wondered and it hurt.

Candace let out a long sigh as she grasped her forehead.

"Sorry, Stace," she murmured. "I'm just really tired; I can't sleep right, my back hurts and my head feels like a bomb." She walked over to her night stand and grabbed her bottle of pills. "At this rate, I might become a drug addict! And I'm hardly kidding at this point. Two more weeks of this, I'll be living on the corner as a druggy." Stacy gave sympathetic look as Candace took the pills.

"I get it," she said. She grabbed her purse from the bed. "I'll over tomorrow and help you get ready for your date with Jeremy, okay? And don't worry! He'll be ecstatic to see you, no matter what you think." Candace wanted to scream when she touched her shoulder, which throbbed, but forced a smile and said,

"Thanks, Stacy."

* * *

Things didn't get better that night. As mentioned, Candace couldn't sleep very well since her accident and as a result she was staying up late many nights.

"Goodnight, honey," Linda said as he kissed the teen goodnight.

"We hope you can get some rest later." Lawrence added. Candace just grumbled.

"I doubt it." The parents left the room and her siblings entered, carrying a platypus, pop corn, and a soda.

"Hey, Candace!" Phineas greeted as he and Ferb took a seat at her side. "Ready for a late night of television fun?" Candace rolled her eyes at his perkiness.

"You know you don't have to stay up," she said. "Just because I can't sleep doesn't mean you shouldn't. I'm sure you have something impossible planned for tomorrow." Phineas shook his long pointed head.

"No, it's okay!" he said very quickly. "Ferb and I have a list of great movies planned on netflix! And we got a bunch of snacks ready for ultimate movie viewing!" Candace sighed. Ever since her accident, her family had been really clingy with her, especially her brothers who insisted on trying to endure the nights with her. Even their pet platypus seemed following to be following her around everywhere, checking on her every time she left the room. She was touched that they all cared, especially after her earlier thoughts, but it was starting to become annoying.

She glanced around. Candace expected to see a large popcorn or candy stand, but saw nothing. Since her homecoming, Phineas and Ferb haven't been inventing at all. It was her deepest wish; they were normal. She guessed they were doing their best not to aggravate her, but ironically their normal attitudes were aggravating her even more!

"Whatever!" Candace said with a slightly annoyed sigh. "Might as well get started."

Several movies later Candace was grumpier, but still wide awake, but her brothers had conked out hours ago. She bitterly flipped through the channels.

"Ugh! No! No! This is supposed to be late night television! How can nothing be on?!" Her hand briefly to Ferb's, hair where she petted it for a moment. Was this really how it was going to be from here on out? Yeah, she thought this was what she wanted, but without anything to bust Candace felt restless and angry. What was she supposed to do now? Take up knitting?

Not only that but everyone kept tip-toeing around her which was worse! She wanted to scream, yell, do something, but every time she did everyone spoke to her like an invalid.

With a sigh she gently moved the boys off her lap and walked to the kitchen. Her body burned with protest.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she whispered to herself. She tried applying pressure to her back, but it was no help. Who knew that getting hit by lightning was such a pain? She walked over to the cabinet and pulled out her pills with an empty glass. After turning on the facet Candace scowled at the pain inside her head. It was as if a fire was beating against her skull trying to break out.

She flinched as the wind picked up outside. The news said that there was going to be rain tonight. Naturally, after her last incident in a storm, she was nervous.

_'It's just a little rain,' _she told herself. '_I'm inside. I'm home. Nothing can hurt me. Nothing can hurt me. Nothing-' _the light flashed outside and the reflection of a strange man appeared in the window.

With a scream Candace fell back, but as she did so her eyes flashed red and everything in the kitchen reacted; Everything lifted into the air, hovering as if surrounded by some strange force. Candace stared a gape for a moment before her voice returned. She let out another scream and everything fell to the ground as Perry ran in with her brothers in tow.

"Candace! Are you alright?" Phineas asked as he rushed over to her. "What happened?"

"There! There was a _ghost!_" Candace gasped as her parents ran in. "He-he made everything float and-"

"Candace!" Linda cooed. She bent down and rubbed the shoulders of Candace. "It's alright, you were just seeing things again!"

"But!"

"Honey, you're just exhausted," Linda and Lawrence helped Candace stand. "The storm- It's just got you scared! And who could blame you, sweet heart?"

"_But!"_

"It's alright," Lawrence said in a soothing tone. "A little sleep will make everything better."

"_**But!**_" Candace finally sighed in defeat, knowing full well there was no point in continuing. "Whatever!" She let herself be led upstairs, but noticed that the pet had slid out the dog door. Probably had to use the platypus room or whatever.

Her brothers fussed over her once she was in her room until Lawrence dragged them away from the room.

Finally alone, Candace let herself fall onto her pillow. Her heart was still beating with a panic that was unfamiliar as she had no idea where it came from.

"It's okay," she told herself. "There was nothing there. You-you were just reacting to the storm; lightning makes you see things now... You were hallucinating. That's all." If only she was a better liar. Her brain gave her skull a kick and she groaned. She groped for her pain pills that she was sure to get an addiction to any day now when she remember that they were by her mirror.

"Oh, great!" she really didn't want to get up to get them, but at the same time she wanted them. Now.

_'If only they could fly over-' _The bottle glowed a light red as they lifted into the air and shot at her. With a squeal she ducked as it bounced off the wall. She dived under the covers and hid for the rest of night, only popping her hand out to grab some of the fallen pills.

**~*End of Chapter*~**

* * *

And here's Chapter 1! Some of you may be wondering why this particular flash of lightning gave her powers when others didn't; the obvious reason is that I left some stuff out to be revealed in a dramatic flash pack! (XD)

Reviews encourage me to write faster!


	3. Chapter 2

_**Danger Red: The Red Knight Arises**_

**Summary:** Overshadowed by the awesomeness of her brothers, Candace asks the Mysterious Force for a chance at her own greatness, and after a sign of lightning, gains super powers that she decides to use as a hero. But Being a hero is more complicated than she thinks.

**Disclaimer:** PnF belong to Swampy and Dan.

_Special Thanks to: _

gamelover41592: Thanks!

Platyman: Thank you so much! I agree with you, in fact Candace is the character I can identify with the most (but then we are both Cancers).

And you're right they do underestimate her; yeah she can't build a portal to mars, but that means she's human, which means her failures are relatable and her successes are well earned. A lot of people dislike her because she tries to bust her brothers, but that how siblings are.

I always believe that given the chance Candace could bring just as much to the table as her brothers. Naturally, she'd struggle but that's part of the charm.

Sorry, about that; I'm not a professional yet and so I miss some stuff ^^; chalk it up to human error. I'll try to do better in the future. Thanks for your input!

**~*Chapter 2: Ohmigod!*~**

"...And then the pills lifted into the air and shot at me!" Candace explained to her best friend the next day. She was hyperventilating so quickly, Stacy suspected that she was actually suffocating herself, instead of any sort of breathing. "You know! I-I'll bet Phineas and Ferb had something to do with this! They always do!" Stacy tried to calm her;

"Candace calm down!" she said in tone that annoyed Candace more than it soothed her. "I'm sure there's a rational explanation for this."

Candace was really starting to worry her; she paler than when she was in the hospital and was jittery as heck. In her hand, she clutched her pills like a life line as her eyes, covered by countless bags from lack of sleep, darted aside to side.

The tangerine haired teenager glared, looking more frightening than ever.

"_Rational?!"_ she snapped. "Stacy! I'm being haunted by a _ghost_ or something and things are randomly flying around! There's no _'rational'_ anything!"

Candace was so fed up with everyone telling her that she was overreacting, exaggerating, and hallucinating! Even before she was hit by lightning everyone treated her like she was crazy, but unlike before she had a shorter fuse. "Something is going on here! _I know it!_" Stacy rolled her eyes at her.

"I know where this is going and your brothers haven't even done anything except watch for storms since you were hit!" she said. Candace clenched her fists and growled.

"Okay _fine!"_ she snapped. "Maybe it's _not_ them! But some _**is**_ happening, Stacy! I know it! Maybe! Maybe it's the Mysterious Force again!" Stacy palmed her face and Candace was tempted to palm the back of her head.

"Really Candace? _The Mysterious Force?_"

"_Don't you start!_ IT EXISTS!" she started counting on her fingers, getting more worked up with every word. "That's why all of Phineas and Ferb's projects all vanish without a trace, I was temporarily turned into a vampire, Ducky Momo and Mr. Miggins temporarily came to life, why there are giant baby heads floating around with the occasional odd robot, and why we don't remember that last day of last summer!" Stacy sighed. What exactly were in those pills she took?

"Candace! Will you just calm-"

"STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" Candace's eyes flashed and both of the girls screamed as Candace's mirror suddenly shattered. Both stared at the shards.

"Um, C-Candace?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm open to the possibilities now." Candace turned to Stacy with wide, frighten eyes.

"Stacy! Wh-what am I going to do?! I have! I dunno what I have!" she exclaimed. "I- _OH NO_!" She admitted such a high screech, if she was a dog she'd be deaf.

"What_ now_?!"

"It's almost twelve! I was supposed to meet Jeremy at the park!" Candace exclaimed. "Oh, no! Oh no!" Stacy frowned at her.

"Candace, I know this is hard to believe, but you have bigger things to worry about than _a date with Jeremy_ at the moment." Candace however wasn't listening at this point.

"_Oh, no! This is awful!" _she whined. "I look terrible! I'll never get there in time! Oh, if only I could just teleport there or something-"

~*DR*~

The next thing Candace knew she was in the air over the park.

"AHH!" Candace screamed loudly as fell through the sky and into the trees of the park below. There she tumbled, hitting every branch, and every twig until she hit the grass. Her already sore body warred against her, sending blinding flashes through her to her eyes making her see white until she regained herself. While her body throbbed, she was surprised that her brain was fine. For days her head had been bothering her, along with the rest of, but right now she felt- better. Her was hot as hell, but for the most part it was fine. How odd. She groaned as she pushed herself up.

"Candace?" Candace jumped upright.

_"J-Jeremy!_" She looked around in confusion. Quickly she fuddle with herself, trying to make herself look presentable as chuckled awkwardly. "H-how-? When-?" Jeremy looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You look like you fell out of the sky or something." Candace laughed nervously.

"Well, I—That's actually kind of funny..." For some reason Jeremy smiled.

"Same old Candace," he said. "It's good to you're getting back to your old self. I suppose this has something to do with your brothers?" He brushed a messy strain of hair behind her ear as his bright eyes, as blue as the sky in summer light, stared into her own eyes, as dark as midnight. Candace was lost in their magnificence. A deep red blush flushed across her pale pink skin as his hand rested on her cheek.

Candace chuckled nervously.

"Eh, heh, heh... N-not exactly... I'm not sure yet..." It was a simple moment, but Candace felt as if she could be lost forever in pure bliss. In that time all her worries had gone away. Like all moments it had to end.

In this case it was ended by the shattering sound of her cell phone. She gave a nervous laugh.

"Eh, heh! Ex-excuse me for a minute, Jeremy!" Annoyed that her precious moment with Jeremy, Candace ducked behind a bush and answered her cell.

"Hello?!"

"Candace! _Ohmigod!" _Stacy repeated. "You were-! _And then_! Ohmigod!" Candace blinked.

"Stacy?" she frowned. "What are you-" Suddenly it all came back to her in a rush like a tidal wave.

"_Ohmigod_!" she squealed, making nearby dogs whimper in pain.

"How did you do that?!"

"I dunno!" she lowered her voice in hopes that Jeremy wouldn't hear. "One minute I was in my room and then I was falling into the park! It's just like that time I was sent to Easter Island! Y'know, the one with the weird heads-" Just as she finished this statement she vanished. Jeremy blinked in confusion as he came over to check.

"Uh, Candace?"

~*DR*~

Candace felt her heart jump three beats when she suddenly appeared in the air. She let out a scream as she fell through it until she landed on one of the Easter Island statues. She collided with a grunt as her phone slipped from her fingers. It flopped onto the grass.

"Candace?" she heard Stacy's voice say. Candace groaned as she slid off the head. She landed on the ground and her head landed on her cell phone, shattering it.

"Oww... guess what happened?" she said, her voice twisting in pain. Then she realized that she was talking to herself. Candace moaned. She thought about standing, but her back made her quickly squashed this thought. "Great! Just great! Not only am I jumping everywhere at a moment's notice, but my phone is gone! Just great!"

"Trust me honey, it could be worse." said a soft female voice. "Your body could be trapped beneath the ground, unable to move." Candace blinked, making sure to lie very still as if to see if she was dreaming or not.

"Hello?"

"Oh, great! It's that annoying screamy girl!" another, and rather insulting voice peeped in.

"Mmph!" a muffled voice added. Candace jumped on her feet in a fit.

"Hey—shit!" her body throbbed at the movement. "Dammit!" The femme voice tsked.

"Such language!" it said.

"It's like listening to that Al Cabone baby." the other scoffed. Candace looked and saw the source of the voices. Towering before her was the tall Easter heads of Easter Island. And they were talking. Or arguing, more like.

"Talking _Easter heads_," she muttered to herself. "Wonderful. When did I reach the point in my life when giant talking stone heads didn't faze me anymore?"

"Hmph! Probably the day you bleached your brains out trying to get that color." One of the heads huffed. "There's no way that's natural!" Upon hearing the insult to her hair Candace frazzled like an angry cat.

"What was that stone face?!" she snarled.

"Oh how original, carrot top!" was the sarcastic reply. "What next? Are you going to comment on my nose?"

"Well, with it sticking out like that how can I not?!" she snarled. "Oh, and by the way; this is_ sooo_ natural, unlike that big mouth and tiny eyes of yours!"

"Hmph! At least my defects can be fixed with a chisel! You however are stuck with that pencil neck and scrawny body forever!"

"Hey!" Candace found herself steaming as her face turned red with fury. "You-! Just who are you hard heads anyway?!"

"Oh, another original-" This time the female head cut him off. (Or at least Candace guessed it was female from the voice.)

"We are the Moai," she said. "Guardians of the island spirit, keeper of the elemental powers."

"Really?" Candace said disbelievingly. Silently she added, _'Sounds like a bad animated series.'_ Something occurred to her.

"Hey, how come you didn't say anything the last time I was here?" she asked.

"Well, we tried but-"

"But you were off screaming like a maniac and talking to yourself that we thought it was best to leave you to your insanity." the other cut in. A head that was half buried tried to add his two cents, but as he was buried in dirt all that was heard was, "Mmph!" But Candace was sure it was an insult.

"Why does everyone say that?!" she snarled.

"Well, perhaps it has to due with the fact you talk to yourself." the male head commented. "Honestly, she's worse than that tin head who tried to become our leader before he was sacrificed by the sea monkeys."

Candace decided that she had enough; she growled.

"That's it! I am_ sooo _out of here! Peace!" she snarled. She gripped her head and pressed her temples as if this was what activated her teleportation. "C'mon, c'mon!"

Candace flashed a bright red and fazed out, leaving the three heads alone.

"Well!" The female scoffed. "I hope you're both happy! There goes the only entertainment we've had in centuries!"

"Mmmph!"

"Oh, shut up!" the male huffed.

"Well, now what are we supposed to do? Nothing interesting ever-" Suddenly the volcano let off a mighty roar that only nature could conjure.

"Hm. Well. _That's_ interesting."

It quickly became obvious that Candace had no idea what she was doing. For with just one thought her destination changed and as her head was all over the place she began teleporting every where possible;

First she ended up in some sort of highway. There she was almost hit by a truck, a jaguar, a limo, a hearse, and an ambulance, but fortunately she managed to dodge left! Right! Right! Left! Back! Forward! Forward! Back-Fuck it!(1)

With a scream she teleported off of death lane and ended up in Mexico. She doubled over her knees, panting, when she heard the sound of gun fire.

"Uh-oh!"

"Dispara!"

"Crap! Crap!" Candace barely got out in time.

Now she was in strange place with countless zebras. She blinked in pure confusion.

"HUH?" They all waved at her.

"Hello, Kevin!" they said. That was it for Candace. Her delusions were bad enough without them surrounding her like this.

"Goodbye!" Candace teleported once more with the hopes of ending up at home. This time however she landed in the dimension of floating baby heads. They gooed in greeting.

"Oh, come on!" she yelled, her head hot as fire. She gripped it. "My head feels like hell!" she whimpered. Deciding to ignore the thought that this place looked familiar, she teleported once more.

This time when see landed, she was sprawled out on a desk, looking up at a teen with impossibly red hair and gray skin. Adding in the teeth and all the leather and jewelry, the teen looked like a emo vampire.

"Well! Hellooo, my dear!" he said, his voice trying, but failing to seduce her. She looked around. It looked like she was in some sort of waiting room-

Candace looked the emo Vampire over(2).

"Is this Twilight?"

"_Hell_. Close though," the Vampire purred as he leaned close to Candace's long soft neck as he stroked it. "How would you like to become my maiden of the night?" Candace shoved him away.

"Back off! I have a boyfriend!" she snapped before teleporting away.

Now she caught in a dark grey storm. With the rain she fell into the mud soaked ground. She spat.

"Why can I never land on the ground?!" Before an answer could come, a skeleton hand tore from the earth, followed by another. Candace screamed louder as she crawled backwards until her back hit a stone. Her heart almost abandoned ship with a rotting skull head appeared between her legs, it's dark _maw_ moaning at her. With a scream that pierced the night Candace managed to activate her powers and vanish from this horror scene that the author had no intention of explaining anytime soon.

F_inally_ Candace landed in the tree of her backyard. She screamed she tumbled to the ground. Almost immediately after she landed Perry rushed out of the house to her side, quickly followed by Phineas and Ferb.

"Candace! Are you alright?!" Phineas asked. Instead of replying, Candace jumped screaming and ran into the house.

Phineas looked at his brother.

"Should we be worried that she's screaming like that, or be glad she's back to_ normal?_" Stacy stuck her head out of Candace's window.

"Was that Candace?"

_~*End of Chapter 2*~_

I got cameo characters of Sam and Max here! XD Why? Saves me some trouble of being orginal. I'm going to warn you now, I'll be dropping crossover characters here and there, but don't worry; I'll make sure to explain enough so you don't have to bother with the others.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Danger Red: The Red Knight Arises**_

**Summary:** Overshadowed by the awesomeness of her brothers, Candace asks the Mysterious Force for a chance at her own greatness, and after a sign of lightning, gains super powers that she decides to use as a hero. But Being a hero is more complicated than she thinks.

**Disclaimer:** PnF belong to Swampy and Dan.

NOTE: I apologize for the format, is yanking me around for some reason.

_Special Thanks: _

**bilaterus:**Thank you! With Candace, she isn't one where the universe simply gives her something easily unlike her brothers who get everything;I imagine that she has to either work for, or it's something that's going to end horribly bad.

I usually wait a week before posting, and I still miss somethings. How do I get a beta reader?

**Jet Engine:** And more you shall have!

**Gamelover41592:**This is _barely_ the beginning! X3

* * *

**~*Chapter 3: Epiphany*~**

A day passed and Phineas and Ferb were starting to worry intensely about their sister.

"Hey, guys!" Stacy said with a nervous laugh. "H-how's Candace?" Phineas gave her a worried look.

"She's still in the panic room," he said. "I'm starting to get worried; I mean, well, m-maybe we should call her doctor or something."

"_No!_ Uh, no. Candace is just... jittery that's all," Stacy said nervously. "I'll go talk to her. You guys just go do your big invention for the day." Phineas looked unsure.

"I dunno..."

"C'mon!" Stacy urged. "Candace isn't going to get back to normal unless _we_ get back to normal first." Ferb put a hand on his brother's shoulder and gave a nod that backed up Stacy's statement. Phineas sighed.

"Okay. I-I guess we should get started." Stacy watched Ferb lead Phineas away, then crawled into the entrance of Candace's panic room. After stepping off the ladder she saw that she was in total darkness. Stacy had to feel around for the light, but finally found it.

"Uh, Candace?" Candace was sitting in corner of the room hugging the torn up bear of Mr. Miggins. Her skin was pale with fright and her eyes wide. The pain pills had been taken from her as her mom was afraid she was getting addicted, so her head was throbbing and her back was stiff with pain. Stacy made her movements slow and cautious as she had never seen her friend like this. Yeah, she was used to seeing her a nervous wreck, but not scared and not in the amount of pain she was obviously in.

"I don't know what to do!" Candace muttered. Her eyes were red from all rubbing Candace had been doing due to the fact they wee stinging because they were suffering from lack of sleep. "First I'm hit by lightning and now I'm haunted by a ghost! And worse? Miranda and Ralph are dead(not exactly-1) so there's no one to exorcize me!" Stacy kept her voice low as she sat near her.

"Uh, one; Phineas said they just crossed over or whatever-"

"_Same thing!_"

"Second, ghost don't teleport people." Candace groaned as she buried her face in Mr. Miggins' back.

"What am I going to do? WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" Stacy took a deep breath.

"Okay, first thing you need to do is calm down." Seeing the angry look she quickly opened the laptop in her arms and added, "I've been doing a little research and I think I've discovered what's going on; Candace, you have _psychic powers!_"

* * *

Perry the platypus snuck downstairs into the kitchen.

Perry felt strange when he got the call from Monogram. On one hand, after months of staleness he was eager to get back into the fay of his life and possibly get things back to normal. Yet at the same same time, he wondered if that was even possible. After what Doofenshmirtz had done Perry wondered if things would ever go back to normal.  
It wasn't just that however; at the edge of his mind Perry didn't want to leave his family alone. He knew he wasn't much help because off his identity secret, but Perry still felt that he was needed here to protect his family, especially Candace, who was so shaken up she could be mistaken for Pinky.

Perry bit the bottom of his beak like one would bite their lip.

Poor Candace. She had been through so much-

Self-loathing filled the teal body of the aquatic mammal. If only he had been there. If only he had seen through that _doctor's_ tricks! If only Doofenshmirtz hadn't been so _stupid_-!

Anger poured inside of him, but Perry pushed it down. He had a job to do and couldn't let his anger get the best of him. Even if that man had just used his brain-

Perry finally made it to the kitchen. There he sighed.

Everything was all over now and as hard as it was, he had to get back to normal now. He had to. He had a job to do and he had to do it. It was as simple as that. After all, Perry had seen countless times what would happen if he didn't.

Once he made sure he was alone Perry whipped on his secret agent hat before opening the stove and jumping in. He let out a slight cry as he was slightly burned by the stove before being sucked into a tube.

When he landed in his lair he began to jump around in pain.

"Ah, there you are, Agent P," Major Monogram greeted as usual. "You're late you know." At this Perry just glared at the major as he held his foot. "Ooh. Got burned in the stove, huh? Yeah… That was extremely bad planning on our part."

"_Extremely _stupid_ planning you mean!"_ Perry wanted to yell. But since he couldn't talk he settled for glaring still. Monogram coughed uncomfortably.

"Yes, well," He said. "Anyway, it's good to see you back on the job, Perry! It's time we got back into the swing of things. Gotta get everything back to normal..." Noticing the deafening silence he went on;

"Anyway, it took a while, but Doofenshmirtz is finally back in the sting of things! So we've got to get in there too!  
"We've been keeping a closer eye on him and we've seen that for some reason he's been spending more time with his brother. Knowing the intense (one-sided) sibling rivalry between the two, this can't be good. Go find out what he's up to and stop him!" Perry saluted and left.

* * *

Candace tilted her head with a frown.

"_Psychic powers?_" she asked. "Is that even possible?" Stacy watched her cautiously.

"Apparently." she said. She turned back at the lap top. "I didn't read it all, but I skimmed it here and there and in this Paperwaite guy's paper it says that psychic powers or the 'gift' is a power granted by the toys of power that belonged to some elder gods. It says that they were left behind when they left for another dimension." The teen blinked at her friend. "Uh, I don't suppose you found any weird toys, did you?" Candace gave Stacy a flat look. It was a very long look, mixed with annoyance and as if she was actually trying to remember.

"_...No._ And Elder Gods? Really?" She would have been amused if not for the fact her brain was currently trying to claw its way out of her skull. Stacy shrugged her shoulders as she went back to her laptop.

"I know, weird right? But after seeing you shatter a mirror and teleport place to place, I'm willing to buy just about anything now. Not to mention all the freaky stuff we've seen in the past.  
"And putting the gods and toys aside, you seem to have all the side effects of psychic powers." she said. "It's really odd though; it says that the only ones with this gift usually is the insane, simple, and defective. You're only_ two_ of those." Candace groaned as she fell to the floor.

"Oh, great! Just great! First I get hit by lightning and have to suffer the largest headache in the world, now I've been cursed by _'evil dimension gods!_'"

"Uh, actually it's _elder_ gods..."

"_Stacy_!"

"Okay! Hey, I know; why don't we just tell your brothers! I'm sure they can-"

"Are you kidding?!" Candace gasped. "Stacy, I'm a walking time bomb! I could go off at minute! And if Elder gods are really involved then I could be putting them in danger!"

"You told _me_!"

"That's different; your my best friend! If I go down, it's your job to go down with me!" Stacy blinked.

"Uhh- I don't remember reading that in the BGFF (Best Girl Friend Forever) book." she said, twirling her now short hair.

"Forget it, Stacy! I'm _not_ telling them!" Candace said defiantly. "I can figure out what's going on myself!"

'_And next I can become a secret agent fighting an ancient horror of Lovecraftian levels.'_ Candace had no idea what was going on, but she knew she wasn't going to Phineas and Ferb. After getting hit by the lightning she realized how pathetic she used to be, always depending on them and running to them when she was in trouble. It was beyond sad; she was the older sister here, they should be coming to _her_! Not the other way around.

Candace's grip on Mr. Miggin's tighten. She hated being so pathetic. If only-

"No! You can't!" Stacy pressed, interrupting her thought and unknowingly rubbing salt in wound. She sat next to her friend with a stern look. "Candace, this is all _really_ dangerous! Not to mention scary! You need help! And they can-" Candace growled, her annoyance turning to anger.

"I said **no**-!"

"What is wrong with you?! Lately your paranoia has been getting_WAY_ worse! And that's saying something."

"It has _not_!" The light bulb made a sound and Candace jumped into Stacy's arms. "AHH! Mr. Miggins is coming to life again!" As she panicked the bulb exploded and Mr. Miggins flew into the air along with the laptop.

"Candace!" Candace took a few breaths then relaxed. The only light was from Stacy's computer as it flew around. She let out a nervous laugh.

"Eh-heh, heh... Sorry." After a long flat look Stacy let Candace down.

"Okay! Maybe you're right, but I still can't go out! It's too dangerous for everyone around me!" Candace explained. She out a sob. "I'm going to turn into one of those weird hermit people! I'm going to start talking to myself on three different levels, seeing thing that aren't there, and just acting like a loon! *SOB!* I'll never get married! Or have have any kids named Xavier or Amanda!"

Candace worked herself into a bigger frenzy and as she did so, the items in the air began to fly around in a circle.

"_Candace!_" Stacy screeched as she too was lifted into the air.

"_I know! I know!"_ Candace screamed back. Her head wasn't pounding as hard, but it was heating up. She started pacing, taking deep breaths, but panic was rising; mainly because her best friend and other items were flying around her. She tried to grab Stacy from the invisible tornado, but was pulled in as well. Round and round they went. Where they would stop, Candace had now idea. She was thrown into the wall with a rather hard thump.

"Oof!"

"Candace!" Stacy cried again, becoming fearful as she tumbled in the air. Candace growled, annoyed because she had just been thrown off an invisible UFO ride, and because she was getting more freaked out by the minute.

"_ENOUGH!"_ she yelled. Suddenly everything stopped and fell. Stacy let out a grunt as she hit the ground, then a gasp of fear when her laptop fell. Quickly she extended her arms and caught it, unharmed. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Phew! Never getting on that ride again." she commented, more to herself than anybody else. Candace fell to her knees, whimpering.

"What am I going to do, Stacy?" she said for what had to be the dozenth time.

"Well-!"

"_Besides_ going to my brothers!"

Stacy grumbled irritably as she checked the laptop. Fortunately nothing was broken. "Did you ever think that maybe you're looking at this all _wrong?_ Like that maybe you _gifted_ or whatever instead of cursed?"Candace scoffed as she folded out on to the floor and stared at the black ceiling.

"That's ridiculous! There's no way—" A bulb lit up in her head and her whole appearance seemed to brighten. "_That's it._ That's it! Yes, of course! Of course! You're right Stacy!"

It was so clear! How could she not see it before? Oh, how foolish poor simple, Candace had been; all the time she had wasted!

"What- _oh no._" Stacy slapped her head as she realized what she had done. In her brain she knew she had started a strange domino effect (although she wasn't completely sure what a domino effect was, but was sure that in this case it was like lighting the fuse to a bomb).

"It all makes sense now!" Candace said, sounding happier than she had in a long while. "You're right! I wasn't _cursed_, I was blessed!" She pulled Stacy up by the shoulders so they were both standing. "Stacy, the Mysterious Force has decided to even the odds by granting me psychic powers to bust Phineas and Ferb!"

"Candace I didn't mean-"

"This is so sweet! Finally, after all these years those two are going down! Down, down, down!"

"Candace, all I meant was-" Stacy tried to interrupt, but Candace was in full busting mode.

"Where are they now? Scoff! What am I saying? They're in the back yard of course!"

"Candace!" With a new energy and an old ambition Candace ran out of the panic room and to the backyard. Stacy let out a sigh.

"Well, at least she's out of the panic room."

* * *

In the backyard of the Flynn-Fletchers, Phineas couldn't help but feel distracted as he and his brother worked in their project for the day.

So much had happened lately and none of them were good and he had a feeling they were just going to get worse.

If only there was something he could do! A way he could fix it-

_'A way to fix all this.'_ He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice the cute brunette that peaked her head around the corner of the fence.

"Hey, Phineas!" she greeted. Phineas didn't respond until his brother walked up and nudged him.

"Hm? Oh. H-hey, Isabella." It was hard for Isabella to keep smiling when Phineas looked like he was about to cry.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"Oh, we're... oh. Um. What are we doing again?" Ferb pointed to the blue prints in Phineas' hands. "Oh. We're making a Lego land... thing." Isabella looked at the 'project.' It was just regular lego bricks stacked into small buildings. It wasn't anything special, just a bunch of blocks stacked.

"Really? No offense, but that doesn't look up to your usual standards." Isabella commented, tilting her head as she looked at the toy bricks.

"Well, excuse me if I don't defy the laws of physic everyday!" Phineas suddenly snapped. "If you don't like it, then why don't you try building something for a change!"

"Ph-Phineas?" Ferb grabbed his shoulder. Phineas was still angry for a moment, but soften when he saw the hurt look on his friend's face.

"I-I'm sorry, Isabella," he said. "I didn't mean to lash out like that- I'm just worried about Candace."

"I thought she was better?"

"She's _not_!" Phineas cried. "She tries to hide it, but ever since she's come home she's been in intense pain, her memory is messed up, she can't sleep, and I'm pretty sure her liver is going to burst from all the pain medication she's been taking! The other night she had seizure or something and wrecked the kitchen claiming she saw a ghost! And just yesterday she ran into the house screaming like mad!" He gripped his hair and clenched his eyes shut.

"Ohmigosh! Have you all told the doctors?" Isabella asked.

"Mom called them after Candace's seizure, but they couldn't tell us anything." Phineas let out a long breath. "I can't believe this is happening. M-maybe if we found her sooner-"

"Phineas, you did everything you could!" Isabella told him firmly. Then she looked at Ferb who looked just as guilty. "You _both_ did. And Candace ishome and_safe_ now, so everything is okay!"

"I told you it's **not**!" Phineas exclaimed. His eyes welded up with intense tears as he gripped his hair. "I heard mom and dad talking last night; if Candace doesn't get back to normal soon, they're going to send her _away!_" A gasp escaped Isabella's lips as he covered them.

"What? Where?"

"I don't know! Some sort of hospital—Look! I just know that I _can't_ let that happen, but I don't know what to do!" Phineas voice broke into a sob. "I should be doing something to help her! It's not like building this thing is going to snap Candace back to normal-"

"Phineas! Ferb! What are you doing?!" Phineas blinked in surprise as his older sister skidded to a stop in front of him. He glanced at Ferb, who was just as surprised.

"Uh- We're building a Lego city..." he mumbled. He jumped slightly when Candace let out an excited giggle.

"Great!" Then she looked down at the unfinished model. "Uh... You're going to do more with this, right?"

"Uh..."

"Like make it bigger? And maybe so the blocks assemble themselves? And maybe flies around in a big dramatic way?"

"Well, sure, I guess..." Phineas said slowly. It surprising to see how energetic and happy Candace looked all the sudden. "Are you feeling okay?" Candace let out an ecstatic squeal.

"I'm finally feeling perfect—OW!" She doubled over as a sudden stretch of her back prompted it to remind Candace it was still sore. She waved the kids off as they crowded around her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" she growled. Then in a cheerier tone she said, "I'll leave you guys to it then! Call me when you're done, okay?" Then with a confident smirk and a wave of her hair, she returned to their house to search for an ice pad and her pills.

The kids all blinked in shock as they watched her.

"Uh... She seems fine." Isabella finally said. "Or at least close to her usual self."

"Yeah." Phineas agreed, nervous and confused. Isabella continued.

"She's seems _really_ excited about your project."

"Yeah," Suddenly Phineas smiled. "Yeah! Ferb! I think we can do better and Candace just gave us some great ideas!"

**~*End of Chapter 3*~**

* * *

Well, we know how this will turn out, don't we? Please review!

1-Spoiler for a Halloween special coming out in October.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Danger Red: The Red Knight Arises**_

Summary: Overshadowed by the awesomeness of her brothers, Candace asks the Mysterious Force for a chance at her own greatness, and after a sign of lightning, gains super powers that she decides to use as a hero. But being a hero is more complicated than she thinks.

Disclaimer: PnF belong to Swampy and Dan.

_Special Thanks to:_

gamelover41592: Sorry to say, but about two more chapters.

Jet Engine: Possibly.

**~*Chapter 4: Back in Action*~**

When Perry arrived at the mini-golf course, he didn't know what to expect; it had been a while since their last fight, and after last time- Perry honestly didn't know how he, himself, was going to react.

Going into full business mode, Perry hid his speeder in a bush then began sneaking around, looking for the doctor. He hadn't searched for him very long, but once the doctor was in sight, his muscles tighten.

Doofenshmirtz was talking with his brother, looking annoyed, but not really angry. For Perry it was odd as the bitterness was still inside him threatening to turn to fury at any moment. He took a deep breath and eased in, making sure to stay hiding. As he got closer he could hear what the two were saying,

"I dunno, Heinz," Roger said. "It doesn't seem to be working. Are you sure kids like this place?"

"Of course! I used to bring Vanessa here all time! She loved it," Heinz replied, hands on his hip as he looked up at his taller, but younger brother.

"But he hasn't even looked up from his cell phone."

"Pshh! That's just how teenagers are!" he explained.

"Really?"

"Really! They never make eye contact. I walked in on my daughter and her friends once and it was like cyber-witch's coven!"

"Whoa. That's kinda creepy." Roger shrugged. "Still, Dray doesn't seem to be enjoying himself." Doofenshmirtz put his hands on his hip.

"His name is _Drew,_ Roger, _Drew_!" he corrected. "I dunno how you keep forgetting it! I mean, c'mon! It's not even a complicated name. _Drew._ Drew! Rhymes with Jew! Sheesh not that complicated, is it?"

"Actually, I'm not sure it is," Roger admitted. "I think he just settled on it for now."

"Pretty much," The teenager said, showing that he could hear every word. Without looking up from his cell he lightly batted the golf ball and made a hole in one. "Can you ladies hurry it up for there? I got people to troll online." Roger gave a good-hearted laugh as he swung a masculine arm around Drew's shoulder.

"Aw, Drewbert! You know what the say; You can't be tee'd once you've teed off." Drew gave him a side glare.

"_Really_? And _w__ho_ says that exactly?"

"They; Those guys over there!" He pointed to two twins that looked like they belonged either in the Shining or a Gothic wonder land. Drew edged back, unnerved.

"Shit!"

"I know, freaky right?" Roger shivered. "They follow me everywhere! I can't seem to get rid of them." Doof gave them a strange look.

"You know you think they'd have something better to do then follow you all day." he said. "And why do they keep saying that strange line over and over?"

"I have no idea." Drew edged further back, his eyes never leaving the creepy pair.

"Tried using a gun? Or a restraining order if you want to stay legal?" he asked.

The three decided to ignore the creepy twins and continue their game, despite the uncomfortable stares.

"Ooh! My turn to putt!" Heinz ran to putt and Perry took this opportunity to sneak up behind him. He chattered suspiciously. Startled, Doofenshmirtz let out a "sqwack" as he fell forward, not only missing the ball, but falling on his face and slipping the hard steel club harshly between his legs. Even Perry winced.

"Ow! Curse you Perry the Platypus!" he squeaked whimpered, clutching his deeply bruised man parts.

~*DR*~

"Hee-hee! Just look at them, Stacy! Building their Lego city like a magical Lego builders." She winced as her muscles spasimed, but put a stop to that with an intake of her pills.

While Stacy was happy to see Candace reverting back to her old self, there was a point she was sure her friend was missing.

"Candace, do you really think that the universe gave you unnatural, mystical powers _just_ to bust your brothers?" she asked as she lounged on the sofa chair. Candace scoffed.

"Of course!" she said. "Why _else _would I be granted super psychic powers?" Stacy thought about this. That was the question, but no answer seemed to be in sight.

"Well, I'm still going with the magic toy thing," she said honestly. "Are you sure you didn't—"

"I told you I didn't find any toys!" Candace snapped rather harshly. She refused to look at Stacy and Stacy just stared at the ceiling.

Of all the weird things that had happened in Danville, this was the most dangerous in Stacy's opinion. Why? Because _Candace_ now had possibly dangerous powers that could destroy Danville with the powerful strength of her next mood swing! (Which she had to face was frequent.)

Stacy remembered how just one little fright had sent her flying around the panic room, what was going to happen in ten minutes when Phineas and Ferb were finished with their project and Candace went into full busting mode?

She sighed.

Stacy wanted her friend back to normal ever since she visited Candace in the hospital and now she was; with _super dangerous powers_!

The sigh turned to a groan.

She loved her friend, but Stacy couldn't get over the fact that she had psychic powers! She really wished Candace would tell Phineas and Ferb. They weren't doctors, but Stacy was sure they could help! Stacy almost considered going around her back and telling them herself, but knew Candace would hate her forever! Yet, Stacy had to tell somebody, but who? Who could she tell who could help? It wasn't like there was anyone who might know about this that she could-

An idea occurred to her.

"That's it!"

"I know, right!" Candace said with a manic giggle. "It's gonna happen, Stacy! Today is FINALLY going to be the day! Phineas and Ferb are so going to be busted."

"Uh, right- Hey, where's Perry?"

"Off fighting an evil scientist." Stacy's eyes widen as she slid from the chair.

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding, Stacy." Stacy let out a breath.

"Oh, right. Ha-ha! Real funny!" Candace spared her a look and raised a suspicious brow as Stacy gave a nervous giggle.

"Uh, well, I uh, gotta run!" she said quickly. "Glad to see back in action! See ya later!" She made a dash for the door. Candace watched her.

"How is that I have weird mind powers and yet she's the one acting all weird?" she muttered to herself. She turned back to the window.

"Ah-ha! They're done!"

~*DR*~

After helping the man up and getting some ice for his balls, Heinz and the platypus sat on a bench off to the side. There the agent watched him suspiciously.

"I suppose you're wondering why I'm here with _Roger_ of all people," he muttered, glaring. "Well, I promise it's nothing _illegal_ time; it's not even evil! I'm actually_ helping_ Roger this time! Well, kinda." Perry didn't believe him. "No, really! Look, see that boy over there next to Roger?" Perry turned.

Standing next to the mayor was a lanky sort of teen. He looked pretty average with bright aquamarine eyes hidden under half moon shades and dark auburn hair. His skin was pale, but not unhealthily so.

"You see him? Well, turns out he's Roger's son!" Perry blinked. "I know! I'm just as surprised as you are! I thought he was dead! I sent flowers and everything!

Anyway, his mom is busy trying to run a dinner after tricking an old man into thinking she's a magic cake- I dunno, it's really confusing and over complicated and I think he made it up. Anyway, she sent Drew- we think that's his name anyway- to stay with Roger, but you see Drew is an '_illegitimate_' child. So having him stay with him would be bad for his reputation. So what does he do? He dumps the kid with _me_!" Doofenshmirtz gave his brother a disapproving glare as he folded his arms.

"Hmph! And everyone thinks he's such a good guy! What kind of guy turns on his son after thinking he was dead for over ten years?" he scoffed. "I would've said no, but the rest of the family refuses to acknowledge that he even exists because his conception, so I'm all that's left. Besides I haven't really felt like doing evil since-" He didn't finish that sentence. Instead he shifted while Perry stiffened.

"Anyway, I told Roger that he has to at least try to make time for Drew since he is HIS son. But Drew is well- He's a teenager. Whaddya expect?

"I thought mini-golf would be fun, but he doesn't seem to be enjoying it," He rubbed his chin. "Hm. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. Maybe we should have tried a movie or something?"

"_Ya think?_" Heinz blinked as the teen suddenly appeared behind him.

"Huh? Drew? Where's your father?" Without looking up from his cell, Drew shrugged.

"He was abducted by dog aliens who are mad about the Pluto thing." Doofenshmirtz blinked.

"Huh?"

"He had an appointment back at the office." Heinz frowned.

"Tsh! How like him to leave without even saying goodbye; hmph! Well, at least he paid for all this." he mumbled. "Well, I guess we better go-" Drew gave a very meaningful cough. "What?" He saw his nephew looking at his nemesis with very slight interest. It was most interest he had seen in weeks.

"Oh! That's Perry the Platypus! He's a secret agent and my nemesis!" Perry tipped his hat politely. Drew blinked.

"_Nemesis?_ You're a mad scientist?" Doofenshmirtz was surprised to see that he had actually caught Drew's full interest. The kid even put his cell phone away!

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm mad," he said. Then proudly he proclaimed, "But I an evil scientist! Er," he cast Perry a guilty look. "_Mostly_ evil! I- I do have standards here and there..." Drew didn't appear to hear this last part;

"Really? So you got the whole gig? Evil fortress, minions, laser guns, hot sexy temptress side kicks?" he said, sounding pretty excited. Doof gave a shy laugh as he rubbed. The back of his head.

"Well, I don't have an evil fortress exactly... it's actually just a flat... and as for minions, well there's Norm... and no, no hot sexy side kick, although I should REALLY look into that." he murmured. Seeing the flat look, he quickly added, "but I got a lot of lasers! I call them 'inators!'" Drew rose a brow.

"Really? A real laser?" he asked. "You mean I could have been using you as my personal cat's paw?

Threatening, blackmailing, and randomly pulling strings to get to the top and eventually rule the world under the guise of being of being a corporate head?" The other two gave him wide, blank looks.

"Uh, _what_?"

"Never mind!" With a greedy, conniving look, that only someone as naïve as Doofenshmirtz could have missed, Drew grabbed his uncle's arm. "C'mon! Let's get the hell out of this mini-seriously-what-the-heck-were-you-thinking-golf course and get to the lasers!"

"AWCK!"

~*DR*~

With an a laugh of jitterous glee, Candace ran out to the backyard. There she saw thousands of large Lego-blocks flying around like butterflies. Kids had come from all over the neighborhood had come to play were building their own creations.

Phineas and Ferb were in a plane, flying around as he observed everything. He paused outside the princess tower Isabella had built with pink and white bricks.

"Hey, Phineas!" she greeted eagerly. "This is great! Welcome back you guys!" Phineas smiled.

"Thanks! It's good to be back in action!" he said.

"Everyone's here," Isabella said sweetly. "Except for Buford and Baljeet."

"Huh? Where are they?"

~*DR*~

The two were in fact just down the block, having yet another one of their arguments that made husband and wife alike give them marriage counseling cards.

"You've been complaining that Phineas and Ferb haven't done anything for weeks! But now that they've got a giant Lego-land built and you don't want to go?!" Baljeet pulled at the curls in his dark hair in frustration.

"It not that, it's just, well I gotta think about my image now!" Buford muttered, his own hand rubbing his new "outrage," punk hair style.

"What?!"

"Look, I like hanging out with you guys, I do! But well-"

"Well, what?" Buford sighed and decided to spit it out;

"Dude, I look like a whimp!" he said. "I mean, look! I used to be the baddest thing on the block, a rebel! Now I'm just one of the guys." Baljeet gawked at his 'frienemy' with a scowl.

"_So?_"

"So! Dude! My bad boy image is wrecked!" Buford exclaimed. "I'm used to be someone awesome, now I'm just a kid with a bad temper!"

"And bad hairdo." Baljeet muttered as he folded his arms.

"Watch, nerd!"

"So what? You're not going to hang out with us anymore?" Even though Baljeet said it, it wasn't a question or a statement; just a series of words randomly dropped into a sentence. However, once Baljeet saw Buford's face it became a statement. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

"It's only until I get my badassness back!" Buford "assured" him. "I just need to- I dunno, knock a few people, or jump a shark, Or knock some people WHILE jumping a shark and then I'll be back."

"Ugh! I cannot believe this!" Baljeet snapped. "You're throwing away not just _our _friendship, but the others as well just because you don't feel '_badass__'_ enough?!"

"Well, I wouldn't say that..."

"Then what would you say?"

"Well- Pretty much what you said, but in a way that wouldn't make me seem shallow. And it's more like I'm putting it on hold for now." Baljeet felt his head steam like a pot that had been left on the stove too long.

"You-! You-! Ugh! _Fine!_ Fine then!" he screeched. "You want _space_? _Fine_! I'll just go to Phineas and Ferb place and hang out in the totally awesome Lego kingdom without you! Oh, I'd invite you but I wouldn't want to damage your _'image'_ anymore than I have!" With that he turned on his heel with a fashion angry girlfriends and wives had perfected in fury.

"Don't be like that, Baljeet!" Buford cried in the desperate losing tone that men had perfected over the years. "We'll still see each other! I'm still your bully!" The response to this was fish to his face.

"Ow! Hey! Where'd you get this fish?!" There was no response. "We're not even near the ocean."

~*DR*~

"Aw, well. I'm sure they'll show up," Phineas said. "I hope Candace likes it!"

"Why don't you ask her?" Isabella waved at Candace. "Hi Candace!" The boys spotted their sister and flew down to greet her.

"Hey Candace!" Phineas said. Candace was annoyed at the forced cheerfulness in his tone as he tried to cover the worry. "Are you doing okay still?"

"I'm fine!" Candace said, cutting him off. "So what is all this stuff exactly?"

"We're making a Lego-topia! Backyard sized, of course!" Phineas explained. "You see we-"

"Yeah, whatever! This is great!" Candace interrupted. She squealed excitedly with a small jump. "Totally bust-able! I can't wait to show mom!" She walked up to one of the blocks and knocked on them.

"So how do you work these?"

"Oh, it's easy!" Phineas said. Ferb walked over to Candace and attached a watch to her wrist. "First you push the color buttons for the color bricks you want, then you just think up the thing you want to build."

"Uh, and that works how?"

"With these!" Ferb handed her a pair of digital specs with a light red lens. "We call it the Ferb-Glass! See, what it does it-"

"Yeah, yeah! This is perfect!" Candace put the specs on and started pressing buttons on her watch as she imagined the most bustable thing she could—only to get a giant red and white zebra.

"Wow! Neat, Candace!" Phineas complimented. Candace looked away in embarrassment. It looked like a candy cane pony!

"Thanks." she muttered. But she had other things to think of!

"Eeek! This is great! And so bustable!" She trotted off and Phineas smiled after her.

"It's great to see Candace back to normal." he said as Ferb rejoined him. Then he spotted Baljeet.

"Oh, hey Baljeet!" he greeted. "Where's Buford?" Baljeet scoffed.

"Hmph! If you mean Mr. 'image-man' he's getting a donkey to go with his bad!" Even Baljeet knew that sounded lame, but he didn't bother to fix it so the brothers just stared.

"O-kay..." Then they noticed something. "Hey, where's Perry?"

~*End of Chapter*~

Well, as if you needed any more reasons to hate Roger, I throw this in. It's sad because I actually like Roger personally. Aw, well. I'm sure you'll hate Drew more, if only because he an oc. (If you've read my other stories you probably already dislike him.)

Oh, no! Buford's going through mid-pre-teen crisis! Will he get over it by end of this story? Who knows?

Please review! I need steam to get motivated to write after a day of algebra and algebra disguised as science.


End file.
